Kakashi Sensei's view of training Squad 7
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Starts during the tree challenge, learning to channel chakra to your feet. Kakashi's PoV. Eventual Kakashi/Sakura. Don't like, don't read. Review ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**It's from the perspective of Kakashi Sensei, and it's about Sasuke's and Naruto's endless training from the first series – when their objective was to climb a tree with no hands and then mark where they got. Warning – eventual Kakashi/Sakura! (I don't like the pairing, but a writer can write anything, right?)**

**Please review!**

I, Kakashi Hatake, was hiding in a bush of leaves high off the ground, with Sakura Haruno. Don't get any ideas, it's not like that. As Sakura had finished channelling her chakra to her feet first – and getting right to the top – she had accompanied me to a tree, so that we could watch Sasuke and Naruto try and beat each other. Naruto, being the more dim-witted one, thought we had gone back to the base where we were set up, near the Academy, and he'd spent 10 whole minutes ranting and raving about it.

Sasuke, being more level-headed and intelligent, knew we hadn't completely left them, because it's against our line of duty as Sensei's, but just didn't care, and had spent those 10 minutes Naruto had wasted trying to get ahead; which, Naruto wasn't happy about.

I tapped Sakura's arm, and she jumped. I smiled under my mask. Probably thinking of how wonderful Sasuke was, and how idiotic Naruto was. I put a finger to my mask. _Sssh! _Then I pointed to my eyes, and then to the clearing, where the two boys were practising. _Watch!_ Sakura did as instructed, silently. I watched Sakura instead of Naruto, as I could see from my peripheral vision, even though only one eye was useful, due to the Sharingan.

Then, I, too, turned my head to the clearing. Sasuke was almost at the top, and then swiped the tree, with the kunai knife. Naruto, on the other hand, had taken two steps, and fallen down; head first. I mentally shook my head. Sakura silently smacked her forehead, and I smiled. I tapped Sakura again, and she looked at me.

Through her eyes, I could see a question: _Yes, Kakashi Sensei?_ Using a finger on my left hand, I drew a circle. She frowned.

Oh yes, that's right... I didn't teach Team 7 ninja field signals. Never mind.

I leant forward, and whispered into her ear: "We need to keep changing our location. A ninja can never let his guard down, so, by moving, we can't be found as easy. But we need to be quiet. Sasuke chose the tree next to this one, on the left. Your side." Sakura shot a look to Sasuke and Naruto, who were now having a staring contest.

I looked to the sky. Clouds had moved in since 11 in the morning, and the once blue sky had now turned a blend of pink, yellow, orange and light blue streaks, that had all merged into a stripy collage, surrounding the sun. The sun cast a black shadow over every tree, and every bush, extending Naruto's and Sasuke's shadows, making them look taller. I moved slowly, and turned away from the clearing, where Naruto and Sasuke were once again trying to outdo each other.

Both had very strong chakra within them, but Sakura could control it better. But... she may get even further if she could only NOT focus on Sasuke for more than a minute.

After sneaking under the branch now facing me, I ducked under, and jumped down, using my chakra to not make a sound. I faced Sakura, and beckoned her to me with one finger. Sakura bit her lip, and looked down. I shook my head, and she looked at me. Oh yes...Sakura's afraid of heights. I shook my head again, keeping eye contact, and held my hand out. She got the message: _Don't look down, look at me, I'll help you. _I heard her take a deep breath, and she jumped.

Well, that's one way to do it. I caught her as she fell, and we both used chakra to remain soundless. Luckily, she hadn't screamed, or gasped, and the boys were making loads of noise anyway. Then, I remembered that Sakura was in my arms, and looking at me. I looked at her, and leaned in.

**Haha! Cliffie! More tomorrow, or today... however I feel. **

**Please review ;)**

**Unlike all my other fics, I know where this is going. **

**Review, review, review ;)**


	2. The next 14 hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You may recognise some bits from series 1.**

**Sorry about the cliffie, but I really like them ;)**

**Kakashi is quite possibly AU, but, he has to be, for there to be a KakaSaku.**

**Half hearted warning: Character slash (Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke)**

**Last time: **_" I remembered that Sakura was in my arms, and looking at me. I looked at her, and leaned in..."_

Just before our lips touched, she pulled away. I couldn't help but feel rejected. She sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Sensei?" Looking around us, I couldn't help but agree. In the short time that we'd been looking at each other, the remaining blue had faded, and all that was left was a mixture of pink, red, orange and yellow streaks.

I decided not to ruin the peaceful silence, and instead pulled out Make Out Paradise (Is that right?), or Ichi Ichi. Sakura looked at me confused for a moment, then sat down on the grass. Why hadn't our almost kiss freaked her out? I mean, I'm glad it didn't, but...

"When are Sasuke and Naruto going to give up, Kakashi Sensei?" I didn't look up from my book, but merely shrugged. Sakura harrumphed, and I could tell she wasn't happy with it. After a while, she started talking to herself, and I caught snippets: "Stupid Naruto... challenging Sasuke... he's way better than you... ugh..."

I didn't check the time, but it started to get dark, so I pulled a packet out of my pocket, and set it alight, then I dropped it. Sakura was too busy watching Sasuke and Naruto refusing to give up to even notice a tent (complete with sleeping bags, food, toiletries) pop up, and a hammer was on top of it. Putting my book down (Nooo!), I used the hammer to put all tent pegs into the ground, then threw the hammer into the tent, zipping it up.

Now, the shadows had grown even darker, and stars were starting to appear in the now, nearly navy sky, and the sun was almost completely down.

I sat down besides Sakura. "How did that tent get there?" I rolled my eyes. "I made it appear." My tone was calm, but, if you listened closely, you could practically HEAR the sarcasm.

"Excuse me." I got up, without waiting for an answer, and wandered into the forest.

"Wait! Sensei! Don't leave me here, it's dark!" I rolled my eyes, hands in my pockets. Is there anything that Sakura ISN'T afraid of? I went behind a tree, and pretended to pee. The boys had quietened down a bit now, so I imagined that they were resting.

"Transforming jutsu!" In my mind, I pictured Sasuke, covered in kunai knives and bleeding. Sasuke was training, in the forest, and Naruto might've gotten carried away, or there may have been an unexpected enemy. Where Kakashi once stood, now stood – or kneeling – Sasuke. I staggered out of the trees, and dropped to my knees. "Sakura... help me!" Sakura whipped her head around, and screamed. "ARGH! SASUKE!" Sakura fainted. I transformed back to Kakashi, chuckling quietly.

I bent down at the knees, and lifted Sakura up. Balancing her in my hand, I used my spare one to open up the tent, in one swift move. When she was tucked into a sleeping bag, I zipped the tent back up, grabbed my book, and climbed a tree – much like how I had taught Squad 7 earlier today. I found a nice big branch, and stretched myself out (Back supported by the tree truck, legs in front of me), using a torch – not bright enough to alert anyone of where I was, unless they squinted really hard, but enough to allow me to read without straining my eyes.

Sometime later, I couldn't hear the boys at all, so I carefully stood up and looked across the horizon. When I couldn't see them at all; I jumped from the tree, using chakra as to not hurt myself, and sprinted to where they were.

What I saw surprised me. Sasuke and Naruto were laying side by side, snoring softly. I smiled. These two were good for each other. Each one encouraged the other to be stronger. Not through verbal encouragement, but by calling each other 'weak'. This, I suppose, is why Naruto didn't goof off as much now.

My ears twitched. What was that? I listened more intently, edging closer. Sakura screamed. I broke off at a run, and skidded to a halt outside the tent.

"Sakura?" Inside, she whimpered. Instantaneously, I knew she was crying.

"Sensei..." I zipped open the tent, and went in. Sakura was sitting cross legged, atop the sleeping bag, and her eyes were red and puffy. This made her hair look even more pink.

"What happened, Sakura?" I was still crouched in the tent doorway. Sakura shook her head, and started crying again. I sighed inwardly. Girls and their drama.

"Nightmare. Nothing important. Sorry, Sensei. Just go back to bed. I'm fine..." I noticed that Sakura trailed off. When I was a kid, I suffered from nightmares all the time. I've grown out of them, but Sakura was very sensitive. I sighed quietly, not from impatience, but because I wished she would open up and tell me. "Why did I... pass out? Oh! Sasuke!" I touched her shoulder.

"That was me testing you, as a ninja must always see through deception. Regardless of the time. And... you fail that test. Good thing it wasn't real."

She gave me an uncertain smile, and I smiled back. "Thank you, for being there, Kakashi Sensei. I've always liked you... because you word things in a way that makes everyone feel better. And I'm really sorry Naruto set up the door, so that the board rubber would fall on you... I told him not to." I smiled beneath the mask. I'd never admit it, but her words warmed my ice heart, making a flush red spread about my face.

"You're welcome. Don't tell Naruto or Sasuke this, but out of the three, you're the stronger one," her eyes widened disbelievingly. "Not in physical fitness, because that's Sasuke's area, and not in hyper-ness, because that's Naruto's area, but in mentality; you are quick to think on your feet, allowing yourself to make clear, concise decisions. You have a lot of potential, but you have to believe in yourself, or no one else will. I have faith in you, Sakura. More faith than I could ever truly say to you. But I can prove it by always being there for you. You're strong. Why can't you see that?" Sakura smiled, eyes glistening with the tears she refused to shed.

"I don't know Sensei... I just don't know..." Sakura's head drooped, and her breathing slowed, just a little. Before I went to leave the tent, a tiny voice spoke. "Don't leave Sensei. Stay with me, please."

"Are you sure?" I looked at her quizzically. Apparently, she was serious. "Yes." An owl hooted in the distance close by, and I almost didn't hear Sakura.

Scooting closer, I sat beside Sakura, and she leaned into my shoulder. "Ow." I frowned, and she seemed to sense my confusion. "Your shoulder is bony, Sensei." I let silent laughter shake my form. "Quit laughing, Sensei." This just made me laugh harder, but I never made any sound. Coughing to clear my throat, I used my hands to shift Sakura, so that her head was in my lap, and then moved downward, so that I was lying on a sleeping bag, with my student's head in my lap. (She was lying diagonally, covered with a duvet she'd pulled over.) I gently caressed her pink hair, lulling her to sleep.

"Thank... you... Kakashi Sensei." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Sleep now. Hush." I shut my eyes, and let sleep overcome me, welcoming me into a gentle dream where Sakura and I were more than just Sensei/student, or friends. Something that'd never happen. I sighed wistfully. If only she were older, or I younger.

Neither of us should touch the forbidden fruit, but the thrill of it, the curiosity of what it tastes like, had made us reach out, and grasp it.

**Morning: 10am**

Something was tapping my shoulder, shaking me. I swatted it away, only for it to come again. The persistent, annoying thing, kept coming back, and I moaned, irritated that my sleep had been disturbed. I was quite comfy, and didn't want to be disrupted. "Kakashi Sensei! Get up! Come on, you lazy arse!"

"Naruto, you're so annoying!" There was a tutting in the corner, and a mutter of "Losers." I smiled, and sat up groggily, eyes adjusting to the sight before me:

Sakura sitting 2 inches from me, playing with a finger of mine.

Sasuke and Naruto sitting VERY close together, Sasuke watching Naruto, and Naruto smiling slightly. Looking down, I saw they were holding hands, and I smiled beneath my infamous mask. "Good morning, everyone. How you doing?"

"We're doing good, Sensei. Sasuke and I came over to say 'morning', and to get you up, and then we saw Sakura laying on your lap, so we woke you up, then she in turn woke you up. Hope you didn't mind, but it's 10am, and we need to be getting back. Sasuke and I managed to hit the top of both trees, and we fell asleep last night side by side. Weird huh, Sensei?" I blinked in surprise.

"Still as hyper as ever, Naruto." He laughed nervously,rubbing the back of his head, and Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, smiling. Pink tinted his face delicately.

I sat up, and looked at Sakura. "Sorry if last night made you uncomfortable. You were upset, so I comforted you. If you want to move Squad, just say, and I'll get you a proper Sensei, one who doesn't read perverted books." Naruto laughed, and Sakura giggled just a little.

"No, I'm fine. Last night was amazing. Thank you Sensei. I'm not going to transfer. I wouldn't want to. I'm good where I am." Sakura shuffled closer (If that were possible), and kissed my cheek gently. Naruto let out a whistle, and a "Sakura?" filled with awe. I merely gaped, but eventually composed myself, and grinned. "Wow."

Sakura was blushing, and I raised a hand to stroke her cheek, causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red. I chuckled, and scrambled out of the sleeping bag. I motioned for everyone to leave the tent, so that I could get out. Once outside, I stretched my back, and packed away the tent.

Once done, I turned back around. "Right, Team 7. This is your next assignment: Keep up with me, all the way back to the Academy. Anyone who doesn't complete this successfully gets no breakfast. Remember, you are a team, so encourage each other. GO!" I set off at a run, and Naruto easily overtook me. Sasuke and Naruto were head to head, and just in front of me. I upped my game a little, and sprinted just a little faster. Where was Sakura? "Kakashi... Sensei... I've got Ichi Ichi... you left it... behind..." Ah, talk of the devil. Wait, I left Ichi Ichi behind? Oh no... I'm getting old. Still, at 32, I'm doing pretty good. I stopped running, and turned around, slightly breathless. Sakura was sprinting toward me, a familiar neon orange book in her hand.

She started skidding, and I caught her. We ended up in a position that caused me to get deja vu. She was in my arms, and we were looking at each other. Like last night, I leaned in, and Sakura turned a delicate pink, to match her hair. Her ragged breathing could be felt on my face, and she leaned in closer still. "You smell really nice, Sensei." I laughed.

"Of all the things to say..." She smiled sheepishly. A flash of mischief crossed her face, and she stepped back. My arms burned with the loss of the warmth she had filled me with. Externally, and internally. I wanted to take her where she stood, but those fantasises had to be crushed before they could fully develop. I sighed internally...

"Race you!"

I looked into the distance to see a pink haired 14 year old sprinting with all her might. Taking off after her, I let the fantasies take me over, hoping that you couldn't tell externally.


	3. Training and field signals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Kakashi, and I don't own Sasuke.**

**But I do own the occasional high pitched "Kakashi!" every time I see him on a DVD/book cover. Regardless of my location... :)**

**Warning: A few swearwords, but nothing major.**

**Enjoy, and please review**

**:)**

_Last time: Taking off after her, I let the fantasises take me over, hoping that you couldn't tell externally..._

Once back at the Academy, I turned to face Squad 7. "Alright. You did pretty well, and your fitness is improving. Slowly but surely. After breakfast, meet me back here for training. Not too much, you don't wanna puke. You've an hour. Go." We were at the front gates, and the sun was bright, although there were some white clouds ahead.

Naruto and Sasuke went off first, leaving Sakura staring after them. Her brow was furrowed, and I so wanted to smooth out the creases with my fingers.

But I couldn't, because a relationship such as ours would be forever frowned upon. And, apart from that, I am 28, and she is 12. A whole 16 years difference within age. Not acceptable, and her parent's would label me a paedophile, as would many others. I'd lose my job, and she'd lose her reputation.

It was then that I noticed that she hadn't move. Sasuke and Naruto were probably already in the hallway, trying to outdo each other in another food contest. Hopefully, this one would NOT result in them both vomiting.

Hah. Fat chance.

"Sensei?"

I looked at Sakura. "Yeah?"

"Where do we stand?" I blinked, not expecting the question. Then I composed myself, though I was thrilled that she actually cared.

"Not here, Sakura. There may be people listening. Come, we'll eat breakfast in the cafe. We can talk then. Besides, I wanna keep an eye on the boys, make sure they don't cause trouble."

"It's alright, Sensei, I'm not hungry, so I'll catch you later." I frowned, worrying about her eating habits. Sakura was thin, but not noticeable, unless she stretched.

"Sakura, you should eat. Especially with what's planned for today." She frowned again, and I touched her cheek, looking into her emerald eyes, unintentionally getting hypnotized, forgetting where I was. "Please?" Her green eyes searched my mismatched eyes – only one of which was visible – and then nodded.

"Only for you Kakashi Sensei." I smiled, and she smiled back – though somewhat hesitantly.

Somehow, I found myself under a tree, hidden from view, with Sakura, and I was unable to remember moving. "What - ?"

I found myself cut off however, as Sakura fingered my mask. "Sensei, we still have 15 minutes left. Can I try something?"

I pondered for a moment or two. "Depends on what you want to try."

"Well... I wanted to do something, and I promise to have my eyes shut, so can you lower your mask, please?" I thought about her proposition for a while.

"Sounds fair. Shut your eyes." Once her eyes were shut, I slid my mask down, keeping a careful eye on her face, checking for peeking. True to her word, however, she didn't peek.

"What do you plan to do?"

I received no verbal answer, but I did receive a soft feather-light kiss to my lips, and it lasted only a moment. She gave me no time to respond, and was gone before I could properly register what had happened. The only reason I knew was because my lips tingled from it, and I was left dizzy. Not enough to effect my balance, but I definitely felt light-headed.

"Sensei?" A hand was laid on my cheek. "Sensei? Naruto and Sasuke are coming, I think you should compose yourself, and pull your mask up."

I did as instructed, and looked by the Academy to see Naruto and Sasuke sharing a hug. Sakura cleared her throat, and looked at me, winking. "So, Sensei, what are we learning about today?"

"Field signals. How Shinobi and the like communicate through hand signs."

"Cool." Her tone made it sound like anything but, and her stomach rumbled so loud, she ended up doubled over. "Sakura?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. Stomach cramps. Y'know..." Naruto cocked his head to the side. Sasuke whispered something into his ear, and Naruto shuddered, muttering "Rather you than me", causing me to grin.

I knew that Sakura knew that I knew that she was lying.

You shouldn't lie to friends. I learned that the hard way.

Karma has a funny timing...

Of kicking your arse...

From behind...

Where you couldn't see it.

"Come on. We've a lot to learn. Over 200 hand signals to learn."

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura groaned, clutching her stomach.

"You okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto. I've got it." Sasuke had a look in his eyes. It seemed to be saying: _Liar._

Hmm. More intelligent than I first anticipated.

"Come on then." I turned, without a word, left hand in my left pocket, right hand holding Ichi Ichi (Make Out Paradise), reading as I walked. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke talking quietly, and Sakura walking slightly behind them. Blushing at a particular * cough cough * picture in my beloved book, I turned to Team 7, now that we had arrived at our location:

Training Field 44.

OUR field.

"Right, so, today's lesson – or lessons – is field signals. This enables a ninja – or Shinobi – to successfully communicate without talking. Take yesterday for example. Sakura needed to get out of a tree, and I pointed at me, then at the ground, to symbolise her jumping, and me catching her. Like this: Watch." I performed the action, and Naruto started mimicking me. Sakura turned around and reprimanded him, and then laid down on the green grass, clutching her stomach.

"Sakura, are you SURE you're okay?" Sakura sat up very quickly, fire in her eyes.

"NARUTO! You are SO annoying! I'm fine, and I always will be fine. Drop. It. Now." her fists clenched, and I tried to lighten the tension.

"Come on, children, let's not fight." Sakura whirled onto me, fire rising in her eyes, her face as pink as her hair.

"Sure, _Sensei,_ stick up for them. Just because they're BOYS! Gods, I was so dense to believe that you'd treat me like a real Chuuin, not like a delicate girl!" By the last sentence, the venom was so clear in her voice, that I actually – unconciously – stepped back.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto shuffled his feet, looking slightly shameful.

"Hn..." Sasuke murmured, glaring daggers at Sakura.

Clearing my throat, I started giving them examples of hand signals.

"So, what's this one?" A hand pointed at Naruto, then a hand pointed into the forest.

Sasuke's forehead furrowed, and Sakura was watching me intently.

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know. Pick me, pick me!"

Sighing, I gestured to Naruto. "You want me to go into the forest!"

I nodded. "Good. Now this one."

A hand pointed to Sasuke, then to my book pouch, then pointing to a tree nearby.

"Hn... You want me... to... get your book, and read it in a tree?"

I nodded again. "Sakura? Your turn."

"Okay Sensei. Give me a hard one though. I'm fed up of not being challenged enough."

Ah. This would require thought. Hmm...

Ooh... I've got one. Perfect.

A finger pointing to me, then to the ground, then to her, then to Sasuke. After that, I pointed to my forehead protector, then to the trees, and motioned throwing something.

The action was telling her this:

_Use the ground jutsu to trap me, with the help of Sasuke. Then, throw my forehead protector into the woods._

Tapping her lip, I saw her deep in thought. "Too hard? Okay, how about this one..."

"NO! Sensei, I've got a few theories."

I crossed my arms. "Care to elaborate?"

She nodded eagerly. "Hmm... Kakashi Sensei... are you telling me to... hmm... erm... oh! Are you telling me to use the ground jutsu... to trap... no, that can't be right... - "

"Keep going."

She looked up, a light in her eyes. "Use the ground jutsu to trap you, with the help of Sasuke, and then throw the forehead protector into the forest."

My eye widened. "On the dot. Okay, how about these..."

After another hour of this, I let them go and do what they wanted to do, stuff that we'd learned before. Sasuke and Naruto went somewhere to the right to do some physical training.

Sakura laid down on the grass, hands on her stomach. Her pink hair was blowing in the wind, and she looked at peace. I just pulled Make Out Paradise out, and started reading where I left off:

"_How much do you love me?" She walked toward him seductively, dropping her T shirt. _

"_I can't say, but I can show you..." Their lips met, things getting more heated by the second..._

I let out a laugh.

"Sensei?" I looked up, annoyed that my reading had been disturbed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you not laugh like that again? It freaks me out..."

I stared at Sakura, stunned.

**Sorry for the long update. I've been caught in exams, and life. If this is getting boring, just PM or review me ideas, and I'll put them in the story, and you'll be mentioned in the disclaimer.**

**Okay, thanks!**

**Review**

**:) Amethyst XxX**


	4. Kakashi worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This time, I have a few notices for you.**

**Note No. 1: The addresses used in this fic are NOT real, they are merely from my imagination.**

**Note No. 2: If this fic is getting boring – which, it probably is – just PM/review me ideas, and you'll be in the disclaimer, and, rightly so, have that chapter dedicated to you.**

**This is because I'll stop posting on this if no one reviews. **

**For those of you reading, and not reviewing, thank you for reading my fic!**

**:) Enjoy, and please review.**

**A friend recently (today) pointed out that Kakashi must be a paedophile, as he was born in 1981, and is 28, but Sakura is 12, and born in 1999. That causes there to be a 16 year difference.**

**For the sake of this story, I'm going to create a rule:**

**Old Man Hokage doesn't care about age gaps in relationships. I know, I know, very OOC, but it's my story, so...**

**...Rant over.**

**:)**

Ichi Ichi had lay forgotten on my lap, and I sat there, staring at Sakura Haruno. She wasn't mentally strong, and you couldn't see it physically – until she punched Naruto for being annoying – but she made up for it in intelligence. She saw more than she let on, which is why she's possibly famous with the younger students. And when I thought this, I thought of a question:

_**Did Sakura actually faint last night because of her crush on Sasuke, or was it because she'd hate anyone she cared about to get hurt?**_

Granted, he didn't seem to care about her, but she still cared for him.

I shook my head. Sakura had kissed me not 1 hour ago, so she must love – or, at least be crushing on – me. Meaning she was over Uchiha Sasuke. About time.

Sensei's weren't allowed face-to-face contact with their student's after 7pm, I decided to ask her a question. I mean, she had to have a computer, she must use it to store all her essays on. It was a requirement created by Old Man Hokage.

"Do you have an e-mail address?"

She sat up, nodding. "Yeah. You?" I nodded too.

"What is it?" Pulling out a pen, I opened up Ichi Ichi.

"Erm... my e-mail is SakuraHatake3 shinobinetwork . uk. What's yours, Sensei? Wait... why'd you write it in Ichi Ichi? If there's even a leaf sitting on it, you go nuts."

I smiled at her. "Because now I can never forget it." I watched, as she blushed heavily.

"I'm honoured, Sensei. What's your e-mail?"

I sighed. "IchiIchiObsessor2011 shinobinetwork .uk."

She started laughing, and I was entranced by it. "So predictable, Sensei."

I scowled for a bit, then brightened. "Go onto chat tonight at about 8:30pm."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But Sensei's can't have face-to-face contact after..." She trailed off. "Oh. Huh. Nice one, Kakashi Sensei."

I let silence wash over us for a bit, and then asked her question. "Why is your e-mail address SakuraHatake? How long have you had it? More importantly, has no one teased you about it?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "I've had it 6 months now, and it's like that because I was testing the two together, and it sounded right, so I had that as my e-mail. People do tease me, but only – mainly – Naruto and Sasuke. I don't have anyone else on my contacts."

I thought about her answer, detailed though it was. "Makes sense. I guess."

Sakura laid back down, and I moved to sit beside her, and not opposite, like before. Her stomach did either of the three things below:

Moaned

Groaned

Churned

Or, even more likely, all the above.

Well, whatever the reason, it was enough to make Sakura sit up, double over, and become scarily pale all in one. "Sakura?"

"Sakura?" I shook her gently. "Sakura? Hey, Sakura?" Okay, now, I don't get scared that easy, but now I was. Okay, calm, Kakashi. Calm.

Hang on. I was the Copy Nin. I didn't freak out when a student became deathly pale and not move for 3 minutes 33 seconds all in one. No, I dealt with it rationally, pushing my thoughts down.

I touched her face, then retracted it quickly. She was burning a fever. A whimper escaped her lips, and I whipped into action. Drawing in a breath, I yelled so loud that birds flew away several hundred yards away. "SASUKE,NARUTO! GET HERE NOW!"

Turning to Sakura, I laid her down, head in my lap. "Sssh... you're fine. You're fine. Sssh..."

Sakura whimpered once more, then shakily sat up. "No, Sakura. Lay back down. You need to lay down. You're ill."

Then, with determination that could surpass Naruto's, she stood up."I'm fine, Sensei. Just stomach cramps. Really." Sakura swayed, and I reached out to steady her.

"Yes... Sensei? We... got... here as fast... as we... could..." Naruto was panting, and Sasuke had worry written all over his face, though I could see him trying to quench it.

"Naruto, go and get someone from the First Aid department. Now. Sasuke, stay with me and help determine what is wrong. Now. Go." My voice was dangerously low, and Naruto's eyes widened, before running off.

Sasuke went over to Sakura, and guided her toward the ground gently. Her head was again in my lap. Sakura went to stand up again, but Sasuke pushed her down a little impatiently.

"Stay down, Sakura."

"Okay, so what happened Kakashi Sensei?"

"She got a stomach cramp, like she's been having all day, but she doubled over, and went deathly pale at the same time, breaking out in a light sweat."

Sasuke 'hmmm'ed. "When did she last eat? Sakura, when did you last eat?"

She looked up at Sasuke, her green eyes holding pain and fear. "I don't actually remember." Sasuke and I shot each other a look that said one thing: _Oh shit. _

"Then I know what's wrong. Sakura, you need to eat. If you don't I will personally make Kakashi sit on you, and force fed you. This is NOT healthy. You're in pain because your body is eating itself to get food. Sasuke, thank you for doing your job. Kakashi, take her to her room, and stay with her for the next two weeks. Make her eat. And then don't let her go to the bathroom for an hour after that, unless you stand outside. Because she might turn bulimic. I hate doing this, but it's our job to heal efficiently. Understood?" Tsunade was stood over Sakura and I, and I nodded, relieved that someone had taken action.

I scooped Sakura up bridal style, and thanked Tsunade and Naruto for getting here quickly. Turning to Sasuke, I asked him to open doors/gates that we may come across.

All the way to her dorm, Sakura kept protesting, blushing, and trying to distract me by trailing her hand down my stomach, teasing the band line of my trousers. But, I'd been trained to not let that stuff affect me. No matter how much my... ahem... body says otherwise...

Walking into her dorm – she had the privileges of not sharing – I thanked Sasuke for helping us, and he walked away, hands in his pockets.

"PUT me down, NOW!" Sniggering, I did as bid, and she stood up.

"God, Kakashi! Quit panicking over nothing! I'm not anorexic, I just don't eat very often."

"Exactly." I fixed her with a hard stare, which she met back with a cold 'I won't forgive you' stare that had me unintentionally flinching. She sighed, resignation in her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll eat. But only for you. Got it?"

"Good. What do you fancy? Anything."

Tapping her chin, she struck a thoughtful pose. "I'm torn between pepperoni pizza, and chocolate fudge cake ice cream..." I scoffed.

"Easily dealt with. I'll order both." Picking up a phone, I dialled Tsunade's number.

"Kakashi? What's wrong? Is it Sakura?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Nothing's wrong. I wanted to order pepperoni pizza and chocolate fudge cake ice cream for Sakura and I. Please? Take it from my small pay check."

"Sure, sure." She hung up, and I sighed, ruffling my hair. Sakura sat down on the couch, and we lapsed in gentle silence.

Then, I reached into my book pouch, and gave a little cry of someone in mourning.

"Sensei? What's wrong?" A hand was laid on my arm, and little fingers wiped away the tears on my face.

"Ichi Ichi. I left it in Training Field 44."

Her eyes widened, and she started laughing.

**Right. Re reading this, I noticed that Kakashi is talking too much for it to NOT be OOCness, but it fits the storyline.**

**Just to clarify, Sakura was in the beginning stages of anorexia, and was planning to bring up whatever they fed her. **

**Now, she'll be recovering. Hopefully the story will now be picking up pace.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Mischief and pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Kakashi Hatake. Sigh.**

**Okay, this is hopefully where things pick up the pace. Remember, I'm still open to suggestions, like with my other stories, and I'd love it if you reviewed :)**

**Recently, I set up a Beta-reader account, so, feel free to check it out.**

**Enjoy, and review :)**

**Torturing Kakashi**

I just stood there, glaring at Sakura. Upon seeing this, she only laughed harder, going onto her knees on the floor. Tears were pouring down her face, and she was smacking the ground in her amusement.

"You... left... Ichi Ichi... oh my god!... in Training field... 44! Omigod... that's the best thing yet! Hahahahaha!" She collapsed into another fit of laughter, and I just stood there – again – with my arms folded, head cocked to the right, and tapping my right foot.

Tsunade walked through the door, holding two trays. When she saw Sakura on the floor, laughing, and me glaring at her, she chuckled to herself. "What did you do this time, Kakashi?"

Sakura turned her head toward Tsunade, still laughing hysterically.

"He... he... omigod! Kakashi... left... Hahahahaha! In... whew... Hahahahaha!" Sakura couldn't complete her sentence, and Tsunade looked at me with an eyebrow raised, laughing slightly at the site before her.

"Care to elaborate, Kakashi?"

I sighed, and uncrossed my arms. "I left Ichi Ichi on Training Field 44, and Sakura hasn't got over it in the half an hour that she's been laughing. If anyone's going to die of laughter, it'll be Sakura."

Tsunade started laughing. "You? The great Copy Nin left his beloved in a field? What is the world coming to?"

"Dunno, but I'm not sure I like it..."

Tsunade started to laugh, but quickly sobered up. "Anyway, here's your food. If you need me, just scream."

"Sure." Sakura's laughter had died away by this point, but she still kept snickering. Moving over to where Tsunade had left the trays, I picked them up and examined the contents, moving away as the steam came into contact with my face – though it was masked, I could feel the heat as though my face were naked. Never a good thing.

"Sakura, sit down. Dinner."

She sighed, then sat down on the couch, and I slide down beside her.

"Sensei? Not that I'm not grateful, because I am, but why do you care so much? I mean, sure, Naruto and Sasuke worry about me, like I worry about them, but why this? Why do you sit in my dorm? Why not get someone else to? Don't answer if you don't want to. I was just curious."

I sat there, chewing on my pizza slowly. After a while, I swallowed and slowly looked at Sakura. Studying her face, I sat back, resting my back on her couch. "Sakura? It pains me to say this, but I actually don't know."

Sakura 'hmmm'ed thoughtfully. "Cool."

Her tone said it was anything but cool. We continued to eat in silence, and my hand felt empty. As did my book pouch. I started pondering over Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Then, inspiration struck. Putting the pizza down, I stood up, and put my hands together in a kind of hand sign. A moment later, there were two Kakashi's. "Go find Ichi Ichi in Training Field 44. Be back soon!" I didn't need to say any more, because he – me – knew what I was talking about.

My copy jumped out of the suddenly open window. Sitting back down, I took another look around Sakura's room.

Once we'd finished eating, and Sakura had chucked the rubbish down the disposal chute, my copy came back. I disappeared into the bathroom, composing myself. I heard a poof, and came out of the bathroom. "Well?"

Sakura shook her head. "You couldn't find it. Sorry, Kakashi – Sensei."

I dropped my head in defeat. I'd expected it, so why did I feel so empty? A hand was laid on my arm. "Sensei, you look upset. Why not just buy a new one?" I looked at her, outraged.

"I could never! That's a limited first edition copy, one of 20 ever made, signed by the original author! It's priceless. I'll just keep looking."

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her chin in a cute way. She reminded me of a child when she did that. Tapping her foot rhythmically, glancing at the ceiling.

Then it hit me.

Sakura Haruno, the girl I had fallen for, was just that.

A girl.

She could never be anything more, or anything less.

A tear came to my eye, but I wiped it away. She knew how I felt, and I knew how she felt, but we could never be.

I had to talk to Tsunade. Right now.

"Sorry, Sakura. I've got to go now. I've got to prepare Team 7's training for tomorrow." And without saying another word, I turned to her window and jumped, using chakra to land safely.

_**Sakura's PoV**_

_From when the copy came through the window._

I watched as Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom. His posture was tense, and he was fingering his book pouch. I turned to the copy, and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm going to hate you for this." Kakashi – copy told me, smiling, and handed the book over. It was slightly wet, but I could dry it later.

For all the times that Kakashi had turned up late, I was going to get payback by hiding his precious book for a few days. I hid the book under a cushion on my couch. I knew I was being unfair to Kakashi – Sensei, but this was too good an opportunity to surpass.

"Thanks. Sorry about this, really." Kakashi – copy shrugged, and disappeared with a poof. Smiling to myself slightly, I watched as the real Kakashi came out of the bathroom. I put on a disappointed face.

"Well?" He was impatient. Oh, wow. Should I be doing this? I mean, he might really hate me for it, and then I'd lose him forever.

"You couldn't find it. Sorry, Kakashi – Sensei." I watched as his head dropped in defeat, and his fists tensed up. I laid a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, wanting so badly to give him his book. "Sensei, you look upset. Why not just buy a new one?"

His head shot up, and he looked angered. No... outraged. Okay, now he's seriously freaking me out. Never before had he lost control like that.

"I could never! That's a limited first edition copy, one of 20 ever made, signed by the original author! It's priceless. I'll just keep looking."

I thought for a minute, striking my favourite pose.

"Sorry, Sakura. I got to go now. I've got to prepare Team 7's training for tomorrow." And before I could react, he'd gone. Just like that.

I dropped to the floor in disbelief. Kakashi had looked like a part of him had just died. I pulled out Ichi Ichi, and held it in my hands. Tomorrow. I'll give it back tomorrow. Over lunch. With Naruto and Sasuke, and, that way, he can't be too angry.

_**Back to Kakashi's PoV :)**_

_After he jumps from the window._

I ran back to my apartment, before picking up the phone and calling Tsunade. I had her on speed dial, for if I ever needed her, I just had to press a button. Number 7. Same number as my team. On the third ring, she picked up.

_'What's the matter, Kakashi?'_

'I need to talk to you. It's about Sakura. Before you say anything, she's not injured, but I've just realised something. And, for once, I don't know what to do. Help.'

_'Okay. I'm coming over. See you in two.'_

The word 'literally' crossed my mind, before I unlocked the door. She was here already.

"Alright, what's up?"

I shuffled my feet, before lunging past her and shutting the door, then locking it.

"I think I'm in love with Sakura Haruno." her eyes widened to the size of plates, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Then she lowered it, ice in her eyes.

"Explain."

"Okay, but don't get mad. When we were training yesterday..." I told her everything, not giving her a chance to interrupt. When I'd finished, she stood there staring at me for a few moments. Then, a slow smile spread across her face. **(Brief A/N: I've not met Tsunade yet, I'm on series 3 of Naruto, so if she's OOC, do pardon it. I have been on an official Naruto site and searched her personality, but that only goes so far).**

"Well well, Kakashi. What _have_ you gotten yourself into?" I stood there, shaking my head at her. Honestly, I had no clue. But now that she knew, I was in for a whole world of trouble. For better or for worse, I did not know.


	6. Double dating

**Disclaimer: For full disclaimer, see every chapter so far. I do apologise for the EXTREMELY long wait for the update, but I've been very busy with life, and had almost forgotten about this fic. **

**Read and review :) And I apologise for any OOC that may occur.**

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want people knowing just yet..." Tsunade cut me off.

"Okay, calm down _gaki_! Breathe. You've told me everything, let me analyse it before you get all panicked. Sakura obviously likes you as well, and the age difference isn't all that bad. Trust me. Age is just a number. I know Sakura, and she's accepting, so if you do decide to get together with her, don't try and hide her from things. Get to know her." I nodded.

"How do you propose I go about it? Sakura spends a lot of time with you, so..."

"Casually. Sakura hates big gestures." I nodded again. "Right. I'm going. I need to tell the Hokage. There will be ground rules." She slapped a hand onto my shoulder, meeting my grey eye with her own. "Good luck, _gaki_. You've found your Soul Mate. I can feel it. Don't get angry at her tomorrow."

And with that, she was gone, my curtains billowing in the wind as her retreating figure got further and further away.

Sighing, I privately mourned the loss of my neon orange book. As I got ready for bed, all I could think about was one Haruno Sakura and our potential future. Was Tsunade right? Was she my Soul Mate? _Only time will tell..._

In the morning, sunlight was pouring in through the gap where the curtains didn't meet, and I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm. There was a persistent knock at the door, and I grumbled, rolling out of bed wearing nothing but boxers (black silk), opening the door (unlocking it first) to see the Hokage with a stern expression on his face. I stepped aside.

"Come in, Lord Hokage!"

"Kakashi. It has reached me from intelligent sources that you wish to engage Haruno Sakura in a courting relationship. Is this true?" I nodded. "There are various ground rules that need to be set if you are to ever be allowed near her in such a way. You are, of course, aware of the consequences if you break up?" I nodded again. "Good. I trust you, Kakashi. However, if you harm her, intentional or not, I will banish you from this village and rid you of your status. Now, about these ground rules..." I gulped as the Hokage began to write rules down on a piece of paper, modifying them slightly for Sakura's copy.

Strolling down the path towards _Ichiraku_ where I was to meet my Team, I felt incredibly empty without my beloved _Icha Icha_. Hopefully, I'll be reunited with it soon enough.

As I got through the door of Naruto's favourite shop, I gave the Team a one-eyed smile and a wave. Sakura was almost bouncing in her chair, Naruto was inhaling ramen so fast he should've choked, and Sasuke was rolling his eyes at Naruto's antics and Sakura's enthusiasm.

Sakura got out of her chair, and walked towards me. I handed her the rules, and she smiled, before handing me...  
>"Icha Icha! Sakura, how'd you...?" I looked at her in bewilderment. She started looking guilty, shifting her gaze away from my own.<p>

"I took it from you the other day to prove to you that there are far more interesting things other than readable porn, but I swear I didn't realise how attached you were to it... when I said you couldn't find it yesterday, you looked as though a part of you had died, and I felt really bad, and thought that if I gave it to you here, you wouldn't be as angry as you normally are when you lose something like that. I'm really sorry, Kakashi – sensei. Please forgive me. And don't hate me for it, as your double said you would hate me, so I got really, really upset... Please... mmph!" I cut her off with a short, sweet kiss on the lips, head bent. As we broke off, I was bewildered. Never before had I ever heard her say so much in one sitting. Placing a hand under her chin and directing her gaze back to me, I smiled softly, all too aware of Naruto and Sasuke watching us share this intimate moment. "Sakura. Don't feel bad. I'm touched that you went to that much trouble trying to prove something to me, but never take _Icha Icha_. That book is honestly a rarity, and if I lost it, well... that'd be like losing you in the middle of a battle we were clearly winning... bad analogy, sorry." I pulled her in for a hug. My shirt started getting wet, so I pulled away and wiped the tears away from her face with my fingerless-gloved thumb. "Don't cry, love. Please." She sniffed, and smiled at me.

We took our seats beside Naruto and Sasuke, and I ordered some chicken ramen for everybody, wincing internally. This is gonna cost me some...

Sakura's hand found mine under the table, and she massaged slow, sure circles with her thumb into my palm, and I shivered in delight. Sasuke and Naruto had no doubt seen our kiss, but we'd also see theirs just a few hours previously

**When I was writing this, there were weird double black lines everytime I pressed ENTER... read and review! :)**


	7. The mission

**Disclaimer: I'm so so so sorry for not having updated for such a long time, and I have potentially lost all readers I had, if, of course, I had any, but I've been really busy with school, exams and work, and Fanfictioning had to be taken a little ways down on my list of priorities. I'm so sorry! But, on another note, I don't really know where this story is going anymore, since I haven't updated for a while, but I promise to come up with something amazing. I'm also updating all my other stories, so keep an eye out! :)**

**Please read and review.**

_**A week on from the Icha Icha situation**_

After the whole Icha Icha situation, Kakashi was a lot more careful with where he put his book. He was touched that Sakura had gone to that much trouble, because he could see that she had genuinely felt terrible for hiding it from him, but he hoped that she, as well as Naruto and Sasuke, took his warning seriously.

As Kakashi and his team were taking a gentle stroll to the training grounds, Pakkun appeared with a _poof_ of smoke in front of them, causing everyone to abruptly stop and for Sakura to kneel down and coo over Pakkun. Kakashi bent down alongside Sakura, but for a whole different reason.

"What's up, Pakkun?" Kakashi rubbed a hand over Pakkun's fur, his hand accidentally bumping Sakura's. The two glanced at each other and shared a small smile, before turning their attentions to the pug in front of them.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see yourself and Sakura, right away."

Kakashi nodded, running his hands through Pakkun's fur one last time before standing up. "Thank you, Pakkun. Make sure the other's behave themselves."

Pakkun gave a little nod, and disappeared, causing Sakura to sigh in disappointment and stand up. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Naruto, barely disguised curiosity on both their faces, though Sasuke's was slightly harder to see. "You two can go to the training grounds and practise chakra control. GO!" Naruto gave a little salute, calling out 'Race you, Sasuke!" as he turned and took off at a run, at which Sasuke smirked and chased after Naruto.

This left Sakura and Kakashi to walk, rather rapidly, to Lady Tsunade's office, only to find that there was a notice on the door, addressed to them. It read:

_Kakashi, Sakura, _

_The two of you are going on a mission. It's not overly strenuous, and involves the two of you camping out while observing Orchimaru's movements. You set off tomorrow at dawn. Meet here at six sharp tomorrow morning. This mission is for a week._

_Good luck, Lady Tsunade. _

"She... can_not_ be serious... is that it?" Kakashi wholeheartedly agreed with Sakura, however, he knew that there was an ulterior motive to sending just the two of them camping to 'monitor Orochimaru's movements'. As far as any Shinobi knew, Orochimaru wasn't even a threat right now. Lady Tsunade knew this, so why...?

_Oh._ Kakashi's eyes widened. _She's not doing this because Orochimaru's a threat... she's doing this because she needs Sakura and myself to get to know each other better, and what better a time then when we're living in a tent for a week or so together? She gets worse every year..._

Kakashi let his inner monologue fade away, because he had noticed that Sakura was now staring at him.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Sakura had also caught on to what Tsunade was up to.

"This isn't a real mission is it?"

"No."

"Orochimaru's not an actual threat, is he?

"No."

"She's trying to get us closer isn't she?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna make me eat every day, three times a day, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm not gonna be allowed to try and bring it back up, am I?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No" he choked.

All of a sudden, Sakura found herself pinned to the wall, Kakashi's form pressing fully against her, his arms bent at the elbow rested either side of her head, his lips at her neck.

"Why... do you... do this... to yourself... hmm?" This questions was asked between kisses, and Sakura was having a hard time trying to tame her inner desire.

"I don't... like... ah... eating." Kakashi smiled at the fact that she was moaning at this small amount of contact.

"Why?" He breathed against her creamy neck.

"I just... don't..." He nodded, knowing that she was telling the truth.

Keeping her pinned to the wall, Kakashi kissed her on the lips fully, one of his hands coming to tangle in her pink hair, while the other one rested on her hip.

After ten minutes or so, the two broke away, and Kakashi walked Sakura to her apartment. As they got to the apartment, he went to turn away, but Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him in after her, slamming the door and giggling.

"Right. Packing." Sakura frowned.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Please, Sakura, call me Kakashi-kun."

"Too big a mouthful, how about...," she struck her favourite thinking pose, "'Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi laughed, his deep, throaty laugh vibrating deep within Sakura's stomach. "'Kashi-kun it is."

Sakura smiled at his obvious approval, going into her bedroom, standing on the bed and getting her suitcase down from off the top of the wardrobe. Then, she jumped off the bed, put the suitcase on her duvet, and started to pack, meticulously folding each and every item. Every time she was unsure of something, she'd hold it up, and Kakashi, or 'Kashi-kun, as he was now known, would either nod or shake his head.

Half an hour later, Sakura was all packed, and so the two bid goodbye at the doorway of Sakura's apartment, and went their own ways in preparation of tomorrow's 'mission'.

**It got a bit more physical in this chapter, so sorry if this caught anyone out.**

**Heehee, read and review :)**


End file.
